An Airport Reunion
by Cheyla
Summary: Blaine was just passing through when he spotted Kurt heading to his five year high school reunion. Complete.


This story is the first of seven one-shots that is being written for the First Klaine Kit project on tumblr. It has the potentially to be continued into smut, but I'm going to let feedback determine whether or not I'll actually write the smut. Therefore, LET ME KNOW! Please?Anyways, enjoy and please, please, please review!

* * *

In all retrospect, Kurt should have known that the idea of him actually going to McKinley's high school reunion was laughable. After all, why would he want to return to the place where he had been bullied almost non-stop? He hadn't had to face his bullies for five years now, so why should he start now? He was really only going to see his old friends from glee club, in all reality.

That was why he was stepping off the plane on that December morning, grumbling to himself. He had lived in New York long enough now that even the thought of Ohio and small towns made him feel ill. His dad and Carole got a good laugh about it every time he came and visited.

Kurt made sure he still had everything he had brought with him on the plane before heading out to the baggage claim. On his way, he pulled out his phone and speed-dialed his father to check how long it would be before the elder Hummel arrived to pick him up. Hopefully it wouldn't be too long. Preoccupied with his phone, the chestnut-haired man passed by a familiar face without even paying attention.

However, he was recognized almost instantly and the other man who spotted him altered his course immediately. He didn't proceed to his next flight but instead he followed Kurt out to the baggage claim.

"Kurt?" he asked hesitantly once Kurt had stopped walked. Kurt stiffened slightly in surprise but turned to face the man.

"Blaine," Kurt said warmly, a large smile gracing his face. Blaine smiled softly back. It had been too long since they had last seen each other.

"I thought you were in California for work," Kurt murmured as he wrapped the shorter man in an embrace. Blaine returned the hug, squeezing Kurt tight against him. He had missed his fiancée.

"The meetings I had finished early," Blaine explained. "I wasn't really needed anything else, so I convinced them I could work better from home."

Kurt let out a small chuckle and his eyes watered slightly. He really hadn't been expecting to see Blaine for another week so this was a very pleasant surprise. It had already been two weeks since they had seen each other last.

"I missed you," he murmured.

"I missed you, too," Blaine replied. "But why are you in Ohio in the first place?"

"McKinley high school reunion, remember?" Kurt said. "You know, the reunion I mentioned and you claimed that it would just be a waste of time?"

Blaine flushed at that.

"Oh," he replied awkwardly. "Well, I guess it's a good thing you decided to go then. Otherwise we wouldn't have run into each other."

"Instead, I would have just been sitting at home, pining for my loved one to come home," Kurt teased. Blaine rolled his eyes.

"Oh, please," he retorted. "You would have turned all that pining into something productive, like designing your summer line, and you would have taken the fashion world by storm. Kurt chuckled at that and pulled away from Blaine's embrace as the buzzer announcing the arrival of the flight's baggage rang. Blaine let out a tiny whimper and tried to wrap his arms around Kurt once again but Kurt managed to evade his clingy arms with a laugh.

"Blaine, I have to get my bags," he said. Blaine pouted slightly before spotting one of Kurt's bags and pulling it off the machine. Kurt pulled off a second bag, much to Blaine's amusement. He knew better than to comment on how much Kurt packed for a trip that only lasted a few days but it still amused him to no end.

Once Kurt had double-checked that he had everything, the pair set off. As they passed through the doors leading to the parking lot, Kurt realized something.

"Aren't you going to miss your flight?" he asked. Blaine looked at Kurt in surprise.

"Why would I go back to New York when you're here?" he asked. "It's been two weeks since we last saw each other."

"Don't remind me," Kurt sighed. "It was a long two weeks."

Blaine could only mumble in agreement. It had been torture without Kurt sleeping by his side every night.

"Kurt!" Blaine and Kurt turned their heads and spotted Burt waving them over. As they got closer to Kurt's father, Burt stepped closer and gave each boy a strong hug.

"Kurt didn't mention you were coming, Blaine," Burt said as he released Blaine from the embrace.

"I wasn't originally," Blaine said. "I stopped for a layover before heading to New York and spotted Kurt."

"Blaine had work in California," Kurt explained further. "He was submitting his first drafts of the score compositions."

"For that movie, right?" Burt asked. Blaine nodded.

"And?" Burt inquired further. Blaine shrugged.

"It's going fine so far," he commented. "Though I'll be glad when I don't have to fly to California every few weeks."

"I'll be glad, too," Kurt murmured, intertwining a hand with Blaine's. Blaine squeezed it gently. The three men got into the car and Burt began the drive back to Lima, Ohio.

"Since you already had plans for tonight," Burt said as they pulled out of the parking lot, "Carole and I are going out to dinner." Kurt nodded.

"What are your plans, Blaine?" Burt asked. Blaine was about to shrug but Kurt stopped him.

"Blaine's coming with me," Kurt said. Blaine gave him a curious look but decided not to mention anything until they had arrived at Kurt's family home and Burt had given them a few minutes alone.

"Don't you have to RSVP a few weeks in advance at least for these things?" he asked. "I can't just show up."

Kurt rolled his eyes. He should have known Blaine wouldn't figure out what he had planned.

"I didn't really want to go in the first place," he pointed out. "I was only going for the old glee club. It's just a high school reunion. There will be more in the future."

Blaine didn't reply but Kurt could tell that Blaine was still confused about what was going to happen. Kurt leaned in closer to whisper in Blaine's ear,

"Besides, now that you're here, I have a different type of reunion in mind."


End file.
